


A Stolen Moment

by CaseyIlfrin



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Creampie, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Stolen Moments, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyIlfrin/pseuds/CaseyIlfrin
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen share a very hot and heavy romantic morning.Modern twist two classic characters.





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So my journey into fanfiction started on Monday when my wife decided to tell me about this site... eventually!
> 
> I have written for a while but this truly stretched my writing brain. Please enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism!

The land of dreaming had been kind to both of them that night and they both awoke feeling connected, in love with the passion of a thousand burning suns between them. He longed for her as she longed for him, the wanting for the most intimate of dances.

He had dreamt of a fantasy long ignored, the intimacy of which only she could give him, and she held a promise which was unable to be kept due to the unrelenting claws of sleep.

The second their eyes met that morning he could feel the heat between them, the desire like blue flame in her eyes, she wasn’t usually like this. Mornings for her were slow, often spent tucked safely behind her wall of unwillingness to wake up, but this morning something has fed her fire, bellowing the heat to a temperature unseen and definitely unexpected.

She was torn untimely from her dream and he could feel the unfulfilled sense of sexual tension.

After polite discussion regarding their individual nights she decided she had had enough, she went into the kitchen to pour a coffee her eyes glinting toward him confirming that he was right.

Sunlight filled the doorway and he walked through to find her by the kettle, silhouetted. Wearing his top, white and flowing, and a pair of shorts so small they were unseen, this is how he imagined a mirage to look to a weary desert traveller and he needed to wet his appetite.

Their eyes met across the kitchen and the gap was instantly closed, had they floated to meet one another? A kiss lain passionately and small talk telling quietly about each others dream, both internally shouting to throw all the pots off the counters and fuck right there and then.

They abstained, allowing the pleasure to grow.

He knew that wouldn’t be enough...

Another kiss shared by the back door, hotter, heavier, wetter. He guided her with just enough force that his intentions would be clear. Pinned against the wall, just to the right of the doorway, she stood with her heat growing, his hands under her shorts making slow rhythmic motions over her clit, guiding the lubrication made naturally by her body to ensure a gliding sensation. 

He kept checking back in with her, watching the incoming release ensuring she knew that in that moment he was with her as much as she was with him, kisses laid and left to her own imagination again.

Eventually he knew he wouldn’t be able to get her to completion this way, the kissing was growing gradually and gradually longer and more intense.

"Meet me on the stairs..." he said in a deep, sultry voice.

He waited on the stairs heart thumping and cock throbbing under his joggers, tucked tightly into well fitting briefs to support his weighty package during his training, yearning to free himself but knowing that would be part of her pleasure.

He listened intently as she moved around the kitchen for just long enough that she could sneak to the stairs unhindered. Her sensitive clit was wet, hot and aroused, and every time her loose fitting shorts brushed against it a wave came over her.

It felt like a lifetime but eventually he heard the living room door open and close, standing atop the stairs shirtless he watched as she ran toward him straight into his arms, they shared a long passionate kiss, tongues dancing like eels mating, their teeth touched a few times but it didn’t matter the need to be as close as physically possible was all that was running through their heads.

They moved backwards, a familiar route from stair top to bedroom, clothes torn from undulating bodies strewn across the landing, two bodies attempting to tessellate, heat rising, blood pumping he threw her onto the bed and stopped.

He watched as her supple, womanly body called to him, lying on her back, knees up, he could see her pleasure. He started at her neck, open mouth, small lick followed by slight nip and a heavy kiss, next her left nipple followed by her right all over her beautiful stomach until he reached the line where her shorts were sitting not seconds ago, he could smell her and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face deep into her but he knew that a little restraint can go a long way. He went to her exposed hip bones lick, nip, kiss, lick, nip, kiss, both sides until he reached her pubic region.

He could control his lust no longer, he pulled his head back, looking straight into her eyes he cocked his mouth in such a way she knew what was coming.

He took a deep breath and lay a single kiss upon her engorged clit, he felt her shudder and looked as she threw her head back. Another kiss, pause, another, pause, another her body was pulsating at this point her hand at the back of his head he freed his tongue, placed it on her clit and spelt the words ‘I love you’ with the tip. She would never know, but this was his favourite thing to spell and he knew it was hers too. Over and over he scribed on her clitoris before he changed his rhythm, he rested his nose on her pubic area and started with short, sharp vertical movements licking from hole to his top lip, adding pressure around the clit her moans only feeding his desire making him want more.

He placed her feet on his shoulders and started to rock, building motions changing pace his tongue journeyed further south and her moans grew louder and louder. Slowly, he found what he was looking for and plunged his tongue as deep as he could. He felt her clit rubbing as the end of his nose, fluid ran from his beard. She was contorting, her moans turned to screams which she muffled so as to not draw attention, the rocking got harder and harder, heavier and heavier, her head violently moving forwards and back, their gazes meet across her body as she releases. She holds her breath to stifle her moan but her eyes tell him everything he needs to know, her legs clamp his head and he waits, riding out the wave until she relaxes, he slowly kisses up her body until he reaches her face. His face is wet and his tongue is tired but he places a soft, passionate kiss on her lips...

The kiss was long, starting soft the pressure and intensity grew. She could smell her musk and it was intoxicating. Her hands grasping his thick, muscular back running from spine to shoulder.

He kept kissing, whilst angling himself just right, resting his hot, hard, throbbing cock on her pubic region and pushing up with his arms, forcing his chest and shoulders to flex just right, outlined by the soft daylight breaking through the window.

Her hand raced down his body, not ripped but still able to feel every muscle in his body was tight from years of various full contact sports. She loved the power she could feel, each of his muscles coiled, poised, ready to be told to start.

She grabbed his cock, the heat it was emitting was almost too hot to touch, like an exposed muscle. She ran her hand down the shaft taking in every vein, every lump, the head growing larger and larger with each flick of her fingers.

She grabbed the shaft and squeezed hard forcing the blood into the tip. He contorted with pleasure and let out a low long growl all while maintaining intense eye contact. Up and down, slow and rhythmic, hard and soft, she was a master at making her man squirm.

Eventually he had had enough. He pulled back grabbed her hands and forcefully held them above her head. He stooped, sucked hard on her right nipple and pushed his pelvis slowly into hers, finally connecting them.

He pulled out again all the way and paused. Then again he put himself back in, harder this time all the while kissing her neck and nibbling her ear and holding her hands above her head. She longed to touch him, to run her nails down his back to feel his powerful thighs as they thrust him into her but she knew that he would allow that in time and she trusted him.

His breathing quickened and so did his pace in, out, in, out and at this point he let go of her hands instead placing his massive hands on her waist making her feel tiny. She took the opportunity and raked at his chest with her nails, making her way to his throat where she knew his true ecstasy was located.

She grabbed his throat and watched as a fire lit in his deep, blue eyes.

He gently forced his arm under the arch of her spine and she knew what was coming, the thrusting getting more intense the noise growing, moans and slaps feeding both of their pleasure he picked her up, spun her over and before she knew where she was she was on top of him, hands on his thick muscular throat and seated to the hilt.

She mimicked his movements, up and down she slid on the hot muscle writing and contorting, she could feel his legs moving in absolute pleasure, toes curling, she squeezed harder on his neck, his hands grabbed at her back lower and lower until he felt where she parted, fingers reached in and started to play with her other hole. She got strong tingles through her body shooting from her jaw, making her legs quiver.

Their rhythms fell into sync, the moans more intense, the thrust more of a pound. He had grabbed her waist now and was lifting her up and down, thrusting up with his powerful thighs and using the natural bounce of the bed to get deeper and deeper.

His face flushed, eyes shot open then came the moan of her name and the warm release came, shooting into her, triggering her body to release. All of the muscles in his body contracted, their heads flew back in absolute pleasure before relaxing leaving only his pulsing inside of her gradually getting softer and softer.

They hugged, skin to skin the most intimate hug possible.


End file.
